Meridian Commonwealth
The Meridian Commonwealth is an autonomous region of space composed of 37 to 73 sectors located within the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth. History Origins The Meridian Commonwealth was established by the Greater Novayan Federation as a colony initially in Meridian. After the GNF's reformation into the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth, development of the colonized Meridian system begun. Following these were colonization and development of other worlds and systems by the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth, whose colonists established colonial and later planetary governments that still remained loyal to the NSC. By the time pirates and marauders attacked the Exliir interstellar region, 73 to 115 sectors were colonized and developed. War on Piracy Meridian IV was a target of constant attacks both from marauders and pirates, and the largest attack in Meridian IV's history leads to the NSC's devolution of the Meridian system. As a result of this devolution, Meridian IV became the capital of the Meridian system that, in turn, launched the militarization of the Meridian system and, later, the Meridian sector. Due to the need for safety, Meridian IV have been given centralized powers by the NSC on all the Exliir interstellar region. Some worlds in the Exliir refused to accept it and became rogue, to the point they harbored and sheltered marauders and pirates. Through NSC support, Meridian IV have established a military-industrial complex that would make the NSC proud as the capital fortress world drag systems into its sphere of influence. With heavy military and industrial expenditures Meridian IV and then the Meridian Sector raised armies and built fleets for the war against piracy. Upon pulling several sectors into its sphere of influence, the aforementioned sectors began following the same path Meridian IV took. Once the time is now, Meridian IV unleashed its new armies and fleets upon the rogue worlds and pirate groups - the 19-year Meridian War on Piracy has begun. Meridian fleets razed pirate bases to ashes while allying with those who wished to help in exchange for some resources. Any rogue worlds who refused to bow before Meridian IV were invaded, its armies and fleets crushed by Meridian IV's own, while those who surrendered before Meridian IV were spared but will have to contribute to the war effort. With the last vestiges of the menacing pirate groups destroyed and the rogue worlds brought to its control, Meridian IV, with the NSC's blessings, has announced the formation of the Meridian Commonwealth. Post-War on Piracy War with the Coempire Many years after the War on Piracy, the effects of the war healed yet its scars were still felt by the Meridian Commonwealth. The Meridian Commonwealth, which is deciding on its future, have received word from a deep-space observation post about the arrival of ships unlike anything they see before. After a special recon and intelligence gathering mission, the Meridian government received word that these forces, hailing from the Coempire, have already begun several of its outlying worlds. War was declared and the Meridian Commonwealth fought its enemy, whose armies simply compose of droids with fast droid-driven vehicles and tanks for support and fleets have flagships which unleash deadly doses of radiation. For three years the Meridian Commonwealth and Coempire slugged it out for supremacy. However, due to NSC support, the Meridian Commonwealth drove the Coempire out from its territory before launching a three-pronged invasion into Coempire space. The defeats inflicted upon the Coempire forced it to sign the Ironhaven Cape Accords with the Meridians, leading to the vassalization of the Coempire. Despite this the Coempire military-industrial complex was not abolished alongside its government. War with the Arume A few years after the Coempire War, the Meridian Commonwealth and the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth had begun exploring a galaxy known only as the Milky Way. During the exploration and reconnaissance, Meridian scouts entered a system called Sol and approached Sol III. As per NSC rules, all scouts are to cloak and survey. When the scouts returned, their reports mentioned of the Arume, an all-female human race that have been informally called "White-blooded Space Lesbians" along with disturbing reports of the Arume using human experimentations to turn men into women, enslaved human girls as sex slaves, and used magical girls as bomb disposal units. Upon passing the reports to the NSC Admiralty, the NSC government mandated the liberation of Sol III, or Earth, to the Meridian Commonwealth. A Meridian armada has been deployed to combat the Arume military but when they arrived at the Sol system, the Arume military was found to have insufficiently low technology, which helped the Meridian armada destroy the Arume warships. A few armadas were deployed alongside transport ships, which deployed ground forces onto Earth to combat the Arume. The Arume made use of Gostas (or Suicide Clones), WMDs (though with a green fireball), fighter pilots who used swarm and suicide tactics, infantry with only heavy machine guns, mechanical walkers, and hyperspace weapons (which can only fired in short-range), plus the suicidal tactics and sheer stupidty on part of the Arume, which proved to be their downfall as such use led to the Meridian ground forces earning a victory. This was due to combined arms, use of fire support and air support, magic/thaumaturgy and arcane technology, and superior military training that offset the Meridians' disadvantages. A five-month search for the Arume's homeworld began, which ended upon finding and invading the Arume's homeworld. The defeat of the Arume soon led to the occupation of the Arume's homeworld, where the Meridian military occupational authority administered reforms upon Arume culture, leading to the disavowment of idealized self-sacrficie from the Arume mentality and the instillment of discipline upon said mentality. List of territories : Main: List of Meridian Commonwealth territories *Meridian Sector **Meridian system ***Meridian III - militarized urban world ***Meridian IV - fortress world *Narbonne Sector **Narbonne system ***Narbonne - militarized feudal world *Oceanna Sector **Oceanna system ***Oceanna - civilized ocean world *Widgubat Sector **Widgubat system ***Widgubat - civilized tropical world *Gallaecia Sector **Gallaecia system ***Gallaecia - continental world ****Malilahi - semi-arid world *Arum Sector **Arum system ***Arum - occupied world *Muscov Sector **Muscov system ***Muscovy - civilized tundra world ****Kiev - continental world ****Rus - ocean world *Coempire Territories *Urninyotl Sector **Urninyotl system ***Urninyotl - civilized subtropical-semiarid world *Napoleon Sector **Napoleon system ***Napoleon - civilized continental world *Wellington Sector **Wellington system ***Wellington - civilized continental world *Washington Sector **Washington system ***Washington - civilized continental world *Soyuz Sector **Soyuz system ***Soyuz - urban continental world Military The Meridian Commonwealth has a military, the Meridian Commonwealth Armed Forces consisting of the Meridian Commonwealth Army and the Meridian Commonwealth Navy. List of notable Meridian units The Meridian Commonwealth Armed Forces is known for having military units coming from individual worlds or systems that didn't use standard-issue Meridian Commonwealth military equipment. As a result, 43% of the Meridian Commonwealth's worlds, systems and/or sectors utilized military equipment that were adapted versions of those from the 18th century all the way to the 21st century and military doctrines separate from standard Meridian doctrines. The following most notable Meridian units were: *Meridian Expeditionary Forces - combined arms, massed numbers, overwhelming firepower; sector: Meridian *Narbonnese Crusaders - overwhelming firepower, heavy attacks; sector: Narbonne *Oceannan Marines - amphibious warfare, combined arms, close quarters combat; sector: Oceanna *Widgubatan Rifles - guerrilla warfare, defenses, fire support; sector: Widgubat *Gallaecian Tribal Warriors - hit-and-run, long-range support; sector: Gallaecia *Arume Heavy Infantry - overwhelming firepower, airborne assault; sector: Arum *Muscovite Guards - wave attacks, artillery bombardment, deep battle; sector: Muscov *Coempire Droid Army - combined arms, massed numbers, overwhelming firepower; administrative polity: Coempire *Urninyotan Warriors - close-range combat, long-range support, hit-and-run; sector: Urninyotl *Napoleonic Grand Army - line infantry, artillery bombardment, cavalry attacks; sector: Napoleon *Wellingtonian Coalitions - line infantry, artillery bombardment, cavalry attacks; sector: Wellington *Washingtonian Continental Army - line infantry, artillery bombardment, force concentration; sector: Washington *Soyuzian Red Army - wave attacks, artillery bombardment, deep battle; sector: Soyuz Category:Meridian Commonwealth Category:Novayan Stellar Commonwealth